Endless Night
by DestroyedDestiny
Summary: Happens years after Hunted, the "nerd-herd's" kids are now in the mix. A new evil rises and who will come together to defeat it? Author's note: Slight spoilers and Kalona has been defeated in this story. Please review, they fuel my posts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the House of Night series or any part of it. PC and Kristen Cast do. The only things I do own are the characters I came up with and the plot of this story. Please R&R.**

**Chapter 1- A New Beginning**

I sat in the music room of the Tulsa House of Night, with a pencil in hand and an empty sheet of lines in front of me. I closed my eyes and let the gift Nyx blessed me with flow, as my eyes were closed I heard someone enter the room, the only way I knew was I heard the familiar _click_ of the door when it was opened and _click_ again when it was shut.

As I opened my eyes and wrote down the melody I heard in my head. After I did so I turned partly around to see who the intruder was. He was absolutely gorgeous, he had dark brown or black hair that looked like night and he had those super human looks. Ugh why am I thinking this? "You know it is not polite to enter a room with a closed door with out knocking," I said quietly looking up some as I brushed my medium brown, that had a reddish tint to it in the sun (but now it's just plain medium brown), hair out of my face and into a low ponytail.

"I'm sorry," He said looking at me and into my warm brown eyes. "I didn't realize anyone was in here. I do hope that you'll forgive my intrusions."

I could feel my cheeks burning at this point, why couldn't I be like those vampyres in the books that I used to read that couldn't blush at all? "I'm able to forgive you; after all you didn't burst in here making a whole lot of noise. If you did then I would be extremely angry and probably wouldn't forgive you."

He laughed and I swear it made my heart accelerate to a point where I shouldn't be living. "Well, I'm glad you have forgiven me this time. I'm Jacob Night and you are?"

Shit Jacob Night?! Are you fucking kidding me? He's the son of Erik Night and Zoey Redbird; son of one of the best vampyre actors and one of the most powerful vampyre High Priestesses ever. One word came to mind as I thought about this. Shit.

"I-I'm Sagittarius Stark…" I stuttered, why the hell could I not have decent composure around this kid? I mean he seemed fine around me.

"Stark? I believe I've heard that name before. Isn't he a teacher here?" Jacob asked moving a little closer to me and pulling up a chair.

I nodded, dad did teach here. He had an archery class and I believe he taught another class but I couldn't think of the name at the moment. Plus he was a famous archer, he could hit any target, he could never miss.

"You're not the biggest talker are you?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips and I couldn't help but blush so I had to look away.

"Not really," I replied turning back to the sheet music I had been writing a song on. "My brother is the complete opposite though."

Jacob stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the piano where I sat with the sheets of music (Whether they had actual music on them goddess only knows). He sat down beside me on the bench and grabbed one of the sheets that had notes written on it.

"This is beautiful. Well at least from what I can tell," he said continuing to look at it until he reached the bottom of the page then he looked up at me.

"Thank you," I said pulling all of the papers together and putting them into a folder.

He stood up and offered me a hand, as I took it I felt he was very warm and I blushed again. "So who's your mentor here?"

"I oddly enough have two," I replied holding the folder as we walked out of the music room, although he didn't drop my hand.

"Ooh aren't we special?" He said laughing a grin over his face. "My mentor is actually your father, my original mentor transferred to a different House of Night that needed him. So now I have your father."

"Odd coincidence then," I started saying with a smile on my own face. "Your mother _**and**_your father are my mentors. Only because I have an odd affinity and I'm musically talented blah blah blah."

"Really? What's your affinity?" He asked now looking extremely curious.

"I can move things with my mind, in a human movie called X-Men they called it telekinesis," I stated evenly judging his reaction, "I can also sense what people are thinking, I can't see word for word what they're thinking I can get the general idea. For example you're hungry." I pulled him towards the dining hall, it was after all dinner time. "I can actually read Orion's mind though, but they call that twin telepathy."

"Wow," he said slowly looking at me and letting go of my hand.

I rolled my eyes and explained, "Yeah….dad is so proud that both of his children are so gifted."

Jacob walked me all the way to the dining hall then walked over to his friends while mine looked on in awe. To avoid the twenty questions I ran up to the line and grabbed my dinner (it happened to be chicken noodle casserole, my favorite!).

When I got over to where my best friends and I sit they began questioning me.

"So what were you doing with Jacob Night?" Leah Clifton asked me looking at me intently.

I shrugged as I stabbed my fork into my dinner. "He walked in on me while I was in the music room, no biggie."

"No biggie?!" Lydia Hawkins asked looking at Leah, we joke that they're just like their mothers; huge gossipers and 'twins'. You see Leah's mom is Shaunee (Cole) Clifton, and Brooke's mom is (Erin Bates) Hawkins, dad said Shaunee and Erin finished each other's sentences and even acted like twins.

"Sage that is probably one of _the _hottest guys here," Lydia said with a roll of her eyes.

Leah finished it by saying, "Well not counting his twin Jasper and your brother…"

That one sentence made me choke on my casserole. "What?! You say that and you just ruined my dinner."

"They're definitely galling," Violet Maslin-Twist said with a laugh and I agreed.

"Did your fathers teach you that word Vi?" Lydia said with a roll of her eyes.

Violet looked at me and smiled; her parents are Jack Twist and Damien Maslin, yes they're gay but none of us really care, we figure they're happy that's all that matters.

"No actually that was the word of the day on my e-mail," She told them matter-of-factly.

"Anyway!" I said interrupting the possible verbal battle that was brewing. "He only commented on the piece I was writing and walked me here. He also asked about my mentor….er…mentors and my affinity."

"Ooh the boy may be jealous!" Leah commented taking a bit of her casserole.

"I agree," Lydia said also taking a bite of her side salad. "Or he could've been checking our little Sagie-pie out."

"Oh shut up!" I cried very loudly, loud enough that the entire dining hall looked over at me. Instantly I blushed and ran from the hall.

I wasn't absolutely sure where I was running to but I knew I just had to get out of there. My feet carried me back to the music room. I found myself sitting there for a long time, composing. Just closing my eyes and hearing a few measures of music in my head and writing them down. When she was finished she took the whole composition and played it completely. At the end of her piece she heard clapping, but not just one person, she heard four.

"See I told you it's amazing," Jacob said looking at both of his parents and brother.

"It truly is," His father, Erik Night said looking down at me as I gazed up still in utter shock I might add.

His mother and our High Priestess, Zoey Redbird/Night looked at me and smiled, "She is one of the best, and she is truly blessed by Nyx."

"No one told me we had another musician here," Jasper said looking up at his parents.

"She is also very athletic and a very talented actor," Professor Night said looking at his son. "That is why she has two mentors instead of one." He said again looking now at Zoey.

Sage blushed even more and looked away. This was something she didn't like hearing, especially with other people in the room.

"It's okay…I just wanted them to hear you. I had a feeling you'd come here after running off," he said, his voice very close meaning he was right beside her on the bench again.

"Don't be embarrassed it was very beautiful and I'm glad it came from one of my fledglings," Zoey said still smiling and looking at her two sons and husband.

Sage couldn't help it, one really amazingly hot boy was sitting next to her and commented about the song she just wrote, and his very powerful parents approved of it. Also his equally hot brother was there too. What a great way to start out my second day at the Tulsa House of Night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the House of Night series or any part of it. PC and Kristen Cast do. The only things I do own are the characters I came up with and the plot of this story. Please R&R. Also this was written before Tempted for those of you that read that book!**

**Chapter 2 – Stark's Story**

After the unplanned meeting with both of my mentors I went to find dad. I had promised him that I'd meet with him in the field house after dinner. This was after all my first official day of classes.

As I ran into the field house I saw dad with a bow and arrow (of course) as well as my brother right beside him.

"Sage you're late," Dad called not even looking at me as he shot an arrow. "Care to elaborate why?"

I sighed as I ran over to him and stood on his other side. "I spent dinner in the music room and then none other than both of my mentors show up with both of their sons and all of them heard me play a song I was working on!"

"So I'm assuming they liked it then," her dad said again shooting another arrow.

I shrugged, "I guess, all Zoey said it was beautiful and I'm one of be best and I've been blessed by Nyx. Oh and Professor Night said I was a talented actress as well."

"Sagittarius Aurelia Stark." Yes that is my real name, it's an interesting one isn't it? "You are talented, don't think you're not. If Zoey and Erik liked your music than that's great, even if they didn't I'm glad you're using one of your goddess given abilities."

"Yeah Archer," My brother, whose name happens to be Orion said. (I could swear mom was a hippie at one point, or she was really hopped up on pain killers when we were born.) "Your music is amazing don't doubt it. Do it."

Sighing I picked up a bow from the floor then yelled, "The line is hot!" Then knocked my arrow and shot straight at the bull's eye. I hit it right on the edge of the bull's eye and the white ring around it.

"Good job," Dad said with a grin and sitting his bow down and we went to retrieve all the arrows in the target. As he pulled the arrows out I grabbed the target and went to put it in the storage room. "Hey Sage come back in here when you're done!"

After I set the target on top of the others in the storage room I ran out to stand in front of dad with Orion. He and I look a lot alike, we both have dad's brown eyes, and dad says our stunning smiles come from him too. But Orion actually has dad's blonde hair and I have a mix of mom and dad's hair color, although it leans more toward a more blonde color.

"It's going to be dawn soon and it would be nice if you two would stay in my apartment/loft. I have two beds there already for breaks and such," Dad said looking about both of us. I shrugged, staying with dad would be nice but I'd have to let Vi know about this so she wouldn't worry.

Orion was the first of us to say anything, "I'm up for it, and I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with you."

"Ditto, but I'd have to text or call Vi to let her know I'm not coming back to our room," I said smiling and going over to tackle dad.

"I guess I should do the same with Alex," Rion said coming over to help me pin dad on the grass.

Before we knew it dad had flipped us on our backs and we were pinned. Both Orion and I were laughing hysterically.

"Okay back to reality the sun is rising in about…" Dad paused for a moment and closed his eyes. "Five minutes and I'd like to get to the apartment in time so let's go."

Dad practically ran from the field house to the apartments. After all he is a red vampyre and if he would get caught in the sun he would get burnt. There's one interesting stereotype fulfilled by vamps.

Once my brother and I made it into dad's apartment the sun came up and dad heaved a sigh of relief, he only got caught in the sun if Orion or I were hurt.

"Okay I know it's not as big as the house we used to have but this is a very nice apartment and I couldn't ask for more even if they were willing to give it to me," Dad said walking over to Orion and me. "You two are sharing a room but I made sure there is a small divider separating it enough that you both can dress without the awkwardness."

"But he smells terrible!" I joked knowing Orion knew I was kidding but dad on the other hand didn't know.

Dad shook his head and looked at me sternly. "You're sharing a room and that's that."

Orion burst out laughing before I had a chance to explain. While he was laughing he spurted out, "She was only kidding, we don't care if we share a room!"

At that moment all three of us were laughing and before I knew it I had hiccups.

"Okay we all need to get to sleep tomorrow will be a long day if we don't," Dad said moving off to the side of the apartment where his room and bathroom was located.

I ran over to the room that must've been the one I shared with Orion. It had two beds one adorned with black and blue striped sheets and the other with purple polka dotted sheets.

Orion instantly jumped on top of his bed and grinned, "I like it; I may stay here more than a night or two a week."

"Ditto, oh and I call the shower first!" I cried running into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. As I turned to look at the bathroom it was much nicer than the one I shared with Violet. It had a rain style shower head with some jets coming out of the sides of the shower. I was very excited to have a hot shower. I needed to just unwind and relax.

Before I got into the shower I quickly texted Vi, _Hey I'm staying with dad tonight don't worry if I don't show up in our room. _

Not long after I hit send I got a response. _No prob Sage. Thanks for the heads up. _

I quickly got into the shower and let the hot water run all over my body. I could feel the knots in my back unknotting and I finally felt myself relax. Why did this have to happen to me? Why I ask!

After my shower I walked into the room I shared with my twin and leapt into bed.

"Tired Archer?" He asked me using the nickname only he and dad used.

After I wiggled under my purple sheets I nodded. "I'm beat and I can't wait for this day to be over."

Orion laughed and got under his sheets as well. "Well it is now, so sleep and tomorrow will be here."

I sighed after he turned off the light and felt myself slowly enter the world of sleep.

The dream I had was a little odd, I saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me and beckoning towards me but I couldn't move at all. And that is when I shot up out of my bed gasping for air. Orion was still fast asleep and snoring away.

I quietly slipped out of my bed and gently padded my way into the kitchen. When she got there she saw her dad standing in front of the stove making something.

"I knew you would be awake," he stated as though it were nothing. Curse adult vampyres and their uncanny intuition. "So I made you your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with fresh fruit on the side."

"Wow dad," I said sitting at the island that had three chairs sitting in front of it, "you know me all too well. So how did you know I'd be awake?"

"You had a difficult day yesterday; you're a lot like your mother. She couldn't sleep after a hard or stressful day either."

I smiled a little and took a bite of one of my pancakes. "So tell me how you and mom met again," I asked with a mouthful of pancakes and a little bit flew on the counter.

Dad laughed and wiped up some of the bits. "You always ask to hear this. But for you I will."

I smiled and walked over to the couch with my plate when Orion came out of our room and sat by me. "Lemme guess story time?" He asked with a yawn.

Dad nodded and sat on my other side. "Well it started when I became a red fledgling and once I pledged to serve Zoey as her Warrior I completed the Change into a red vampyre. I served Zoey for the longest time. I even managed to help her defeat Kalona and Neferet. She fell back in love with Erik not long after that. I stayed by her side until she released me from my duty. Possibly because Erik decided he'd pledge to be her Warrior. But either way I was out of her service. I left to go back to Chicago and I was actually offered a job at their House of Night, which I gratefully accepted. I was working there for about a year before I met your mother working in a Starbucks. She had just finished school to be a nurse and was looking for a job. So she was human. She and I dated for a while then on Christmas I popped the question. Of course she said yes. The rest is history. She had you two and my life hasn't been better," dad told us while wrapping his arms around the both of us and squeezing.

"Mom loved us a lot didn't she?" Orion asked looking dad's way.

"She loved you guys a lot more than she did me," Dad said with a huge grin, "I don't go a day without missing her."

"Neither do we," Orion and I said at the same time.

"Good," Dad said moving back to the kitchen. "So does anyone want anymore of these pancakes?"

"I do!" Both Orion and I said at the same time…again. "No you don't!" We both cried running over to the kitchen.

[[A/N: Their mom died in a car accident. It's not very original but it's better than saying she died in a shooting or something.]]


End file.
